Six Path Crossway
by CaptCookie
Summary: 6, well, 5 friends embark on a journey which spans the entire Maple World! And it all started at the Six Path Crossway.
1. Introduction

** Six Path Crossway**

* * *

Bryan Jay walked out of the Nautilus Harbor, whistling to himself the Nautilus Harbor tune. He stopped for a moment to see how far Six Path Crossway was from his standing point. Bryan shielded his eyes from the bright sun and gazed at the tall beanstalk-like object off in the distance.

"Not far from here at all," he muttered to himself. He spotted an orange mushroom crossing his way. He pulled out his Abyss Shooter, aimed at the bouncy orange mushroom, and fired. As the unfortunate monster died with a cry, it dropped a few bronze mesos. Bryan picked them up and stored the coins in his Red Viscar's pockets.

He started on the path again, and he thought of what he really wanted when he became a Pirate. He remembered wanting to find treasures, and secrets of the Maple World, his parents supporting him all the way, even if their parents didn't approve. After all, it's important to support your children in their aspirations. He was always pretending to be a pirate when he was younger, plundering people's booties(he didn't know it actually meant treasure back then), raiding the fridge with his stuffed animal lackeys, and burying his mom's jewelry in the backyard.

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Tomorrow," he said with excitement. "I'm gonna be an Outlaw!" He grinned and ran towards Six Path Crossway.

* * *

William Shays and Lance Everhart were trudging along Perion's dry canyons down to the Six Path Crossway, where they were supposed to catch the ship to Orbis. The heat from the bright sun relentlessly beat down on the two travelers.

"Are we there yet?" William complained. "We're gonna miss the ship!"

Lance sighed. "Not if you keep complaining, Will." He wiped off a drop of sweat from his brow.

Will looked up to see the huge tree standing up tall in the near distance. "Oh look! There it is!"

Lance looked up. "Finally! Are you excited for your advancement to... um, whatever Grendel called it?"

Will cocked his head. "I think he called it a, um, Sorcerer?"

"I've never heard of a class name like that before."

"Probably because of my capabilities."

"You're so lucky, you have the most magic potential anyone has seen, you've got more magic power than anyone else, you can use magic from all 3 adventurer magician classes, _and _you get your own class name. Why aren't you famous yet?"

"I think Grendel just made that name from the top of his head. And he wanted to keep me being his next successor a secret."

"You think you're ready to grow a beard like his?" Lance joked.

Will laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. "No."

Lance sighed. "I still think you're too young for this. I mean you're only fourteen-"

"Fourteen and a HALF," Will corrected.

"Right, fourteen and a half. Well you're already chosen to be Grendel the Really Old's successor. Are you really sure you're ready to take on the responsibility? You're really gonna have to work hard, not to mention to avoid being killed by monsters and enemies."

Will sighed. "I know it's a really big thing to do, but he chose me, and for a reason. If I hadn't been born with this potential power, I would just be a regular Cleric, just like I wanted to. And for those enemies, I'll have you to be my meatshield!" He grinned.

"Heh, yeah right!" Lance said, grinning. "Hey, race you to the Six Path Crossway!"

* * *

Amy Hunter was skipping along Henesys Trail, which leads up to Six Path Crossway. She looked just like a harmless teenage girl, with her soft long red hair flowing out from her head. She could be a perfect target for some creepy individual if it weren't for the Golden Hinkel bow she was holding in her right hand.

"What a WONDERFUL day!" she yelled out. Then she smiled evilly. "For bounty hunting!"

Amy Hunter was a girl of 16, being a skillful Ranger who trained under Athena Pierce herself. She loved to take every opportunity to take down any baddies who happened to show up on wanted signs or on the wanted list on MapleNews or the MapleTV. She had always wanted to be a top bounty hunter.

But today, Amy picked a special mission which included her to go all the way out to Ossyria to bring down a guy who calls himself, "The Black Nightmare".

"Piece of cake," she thought to herself as she accepted the job offer from Chief Stan, ignoring the horrified look on his face.

After recalling this recent memory, her stomach growled. "Hm, I want some cake now," she said. "Oh well, I can get some at the station!" And she skipped off to Six Path Crossway to catch the ship to Orbis.

* * *

Victoria Carissa leaned on the trunk of Six Path Crossway, looking for anyone who looked rich and promising. She eyed a passing Buccaneer, who motioned him to come over.

"Anything wrong, lady?" the tan Buccaneer asked.

"Oh yes," Victoria said in her most seductive voice. "I need help, with a few problems you see."

The Buccaneer eyed her hungrily. "What do you have in mind?"

Victoria smiled. "I need a lover." She shook her hips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. One of her hands reached down to his pockets.

The man whistled. "Oooh, aren't you a feisty one. Why don't I, uh, get my mom, and she'll check you out for me, eh?"

'God, what a weirdo,' Victoria thought. "Sounds fine, meet me back here in five minutes before I get impatient." She winked, and pulled back her arms, with a bag of mesos in her left hand.

The man nodded stupidly, and walked away, swooning.

Victoria looked at his right pocket, where a bag of sharp rocks were in place of the missing mesos. She snicked. "Sucker."

She used Dark Sight to hide from view and started to climb to the station where the ship to Orbis waited.

* * *

On the bottom-most platform of the ship, there sat a boy, with black colored buzz cut hair, wearing an undershirt, blue shorts, and a pair of western walkers. Leet Nub was thinking of a way on how to beg for money.

"H0w 4b0uT tH1s? 'm3s0S pL0xXxXxXx!'" Leet spoke in L33T. "1'D s4Y 1t'S f00L pR0oF!" Then he laughed crazily.

Down below, he could see four people coming up the Six Path Crossway tree.

* * *

**Hello! This will be my first long story that I've written! I very hope you'll stay with me and help me improve my writing skills as I go along! Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy the story! Hopefully I'll update often, and I'll try to make this adventure story as long and fun as possible!**

**Here are the character info:**

Bryan Jay

Age 17

Job: Gunslinger

Personality: Fun, cheerful, funny, humourous, clownish, impatient

Appearance: Shaggy blond hair, light-skinned, blue eyes, average height and build

William "Will" Shays

Age 14

Job: Wizard(Uses all 3 2nd job magician magic)

Personality: Shy, kind, timid, spirited, warms up to people(humourous, stubborn)

Appearance: Short, soft black hair, light-skinned, brown eyes, timid, nice

Lance Everhart

Age 18

Job: Dragon Knight

Personality: Strong, brave, determined, protective, kind, stubborn

Appearance: Strong, in heavy armor, brunette(short hair), light-skinned, brown eyes, tall

Amy Hunter

Age 17

Job: Ranger

Personality: Flirtatious, a little eccentric, funny, nice, deadly accuracy, vigilante, stubborn

Appearance: Long red hair, green eyes, light-skinned, skinny, average height

Victoria "Vicky" Carissa

Age: 23

Job: Chief Bandit

Personality: Seductive, sexy, sassy, deadly, kleptomaniac, mean, fast

Appearance: Light-skinned, long black hair tied in ponytail, dark brown eyes, tall and slender

Leet Newb

Age: 13

Job: Beginner

Personailty: Annoying, Whiny, Naive, Mean, Stupid, Talkative

Appearance: Black buzz cut hair, undershirt, blue shorts, western walkers, short and increasingly fat


	2. All Aboard the Ship

A/N: In this chapter, I'll be mentioning MaplePads, or Mpads for short. It's a device that's connected to the owner's spirit, showing stats and learned skills, in place of the Stats and Skills tabs in the game. It also lets you communicate (I.E.: Buddy Chat, Guild Chat, etc.), watch movies, news, listen to music, play games, etc. Should the owner die, the Mpad will break. It's a story element, so don't correct me on it :P So here's chapter 2, and enjoy the story!

* * *

It was Rush Hour at the Six Path Crossway Station. People were either waiting for their rides, boarding the ship to Orbis, hopping on their magical mini-planes, lining up at the snack bar, or screaming, "WAIT! I WAS GETTING SOME UNAGI!"

Lance and Will ran to catch the ship before it left. They ran up the Joel, the station clerk and asked her when the ship will be leaving.

"Oh, sorry boys!" she said, apologetically. "The ship just boarded it's last passenger and is just about to take off!"

Their mouths dropped open at the thought of waiting 6 more hours to get on the next ship. Joel started laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahahaha! You shoulda seen the look on your faces!" She took a minute to laugh while Lance and Will glared at her. Joel wiped her eyes. "Don't worry, the ship's not gonna leave for another 30 minutes. You can go get some refreshments to take if you want."

Lance and Will nodded sighed a breath of relief. Lance turned to Will and said, "I'm gonna get some Unagi, do you want anything?"

"Some salad would be nice," said Will.

"Alright, you go ahead and board the ship while I'll go get them." Lance walked away to the refreshment stand, which had a long line of people.

Will sighed. He hated being alone.

* * *

Amy pushed her way through the heavy crowd, knocking a few people over in the process. "Outta my way you darn people! I got a villain to catch!"

She squeezed through two warriors and ran to Cherry, who was applying pink lipstick. "Is this ship leaving now?"

Cherry looked up from her mirror and shook her head. "Not for another 25 minutes."

"Great, just in time!" Amy boarded the large flying ship and looked for a place to sit. She spotted an empty seat next a dark-haired boy looking down on his shoes.

She bounced towards him and took the empty seat. Amy turned her head to the boy and flashed a smile. "Hi!"

The boy looked at her briefly and murmured a quiet, "Hi," before looking down on his Red Salt Shoes again.

Amy frowned. Usually all the people she met would return a louder "Hi," or a "Hey," or a "What the heck?". She decided to cheer him up a bit from whatever he was depressed from.

"I'm Amy Hunter," she said with enthusiasm. "What's yours?"

The boy looked at Amy before replying shyly, "William Shays."

Amy nodded. "So what are you going to Orbis for?"

Will shifted in the wooden bench uncomfortably. "I'm going to El Nath to get my advancement."

Amy gasped. "Congrats! You know I got my advancement to a Ranger last month. It wasn't too bad, just beat up your job instructor's clone and stuff. What are you going to be?"

At hearing this question, Will's eyes widened. He didn't like to lie, but he had to, or else Grendel the Really Old's secret would be revealed. "I'm uh-"

Just then Lance, carrying a bag of food, walked up to them and took a seat on the other side of Will. "Hi there, Will. Got the stuff you wanted." He spotted Amy looking curiously at him. "This your new friend?"

Will looked relieved. "Oh um, yeah, I guess."

Amy perked up, having made a new friend instead of an enemy. "I'm Amy Hunter." She smiled at Lance.

Lance smiled back. "Hi Amy, I'm Lance Everhart, Will's buddy."

As the two chatted with each other over Will's head, Will pulled out his Mpad and earphones and watched the latest news.

_An alien being from the planet Cerberus has crash landed on Maple World just last week. The alien being turned out to be a space pirate/space cowgirl who identified herself as Jett. More info on this at 7._

* * *

"Last call for the ride to Orbis!" Cherry called out into the rushing crowd. She boarded the ship and let the last of the passengers on board before she began closing the gate.

"Wait!" Bryan cried as he knocked over a nearby Battle Mage. He dashed onto the plane and fell flat on his face onto the dirty wooden deck. "Oh Goddess, it tastes like feet!"

Cherry rolled her eyes and made her way to the front of the ship. "Alright people, remember; no fighting, no skills on board, don't stick any body parts over the edge, and anything else stupid! We wouldn't want a repeat of last week's accident don't we?" A few people shook their heads, frightened at the thought of crashing into the deep depths of Aqua Road. "Alright then!"

* * *

Unfortunately, a little kid on the bottom platform of the ship did not hear anything the Station Crew had to say. "Z0mG! W3 iZ f1naLlY m0v1Ng! T1m3 t0 G3t tH3 sH0w 0n tH3 r04d!"

He climbed the ladder to pop his head through the trapdoor, surprising the people who were already inside the cabin of the ship. "W4sSuP n00bz?" A few people rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Hey, -hic!- ,wasshup pretty lady?" an overweight druken hobo slurred as Victoria passed by. "Lookin' for, -hic!-, shumone to dateeee?"

Victoria whipped around and seized the hobo by the throat. As much of a criminal she is herself, she hated to see bums harassing people. "What'd you say?" she growled.

"Aw shucks, -hic!-, aren't chu the most beautiful gurl I've ever, -hic!-, met?"

Trying not to gag from the hobo's severe halitosis, Victoria stared daggers at the repulsive fatty until he backed off. She flipped her hair like a sexy woman would, and spotted a Dragon Knight sitting next to a small boy and conversing with a redhead on the other side. _Looks promising_, she thought to herself before flipping her hair again.

* * *

Bryan peeled himself off the floor, spitting out the disgusting flavor in his mouth. Suddenly, the boat lurched forwards, knocking him off balance. He fell face-down on the floor once again. He looked up to see a redhead girl staring at him. "Aah, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Amy giggled. "Don't worry," she laughed, making scooting over to her right to make room. "Here, have a seat. It's crowded today isn't it?"

Bryan grinned. "Yeah, it sure is. Thanks."

"I'm Amy Hunter," said the peppy redhead as she stuck out her hand.

"Bryan Jay," said Bryan, shaking her hand.

"The boat's moving," mumbled Will. Bryan had to strain his ears to hear what he said.

"Hm?" said Amy, looking to her left. "Oh yeah, it is! I didn't even notice!"

"Should be about 4 hours before we get to Orbis," announced Lance. "Better make yourselves comfortable."

Bryan sighed. "And I didn't pack or buy any food to eat..."

"Really?" Lance held up his bag of goodies. "Good thing I brought extras!"

Amy gasped. "Do you have cake?"

Lance nodded. "I just so happened to have five right here!"

"Yay!" Amy cheered. "I've been craving cake since I got here!"

"Why so many...?" Will wondered. "Were you planning to eat it all by yourself?"

Lance reddened in embarrassment. "Maybe."

The four of them laughed as Lance passed out the cakes and forks, which were contained in a box.

After Lance passed out the cakes, he sensed something unseen was in front of him. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

The others turned their heads to see what was going on, and was startled when Victoria poofed out of nowhere in front of Lance. She was stunningly sexy, and Bryan and Lance dropped their jaws when they saw how attractive she was. Amy and Will were unaffected, except for a hint of jealousy on Amy's face.

Lance snapped out of it. "What were you doing?" he demanded.

Victoria flipped her hair. It seemed to be a habit of hers. "I'm just looking around," she said casually.

"For wallets," Amy said angrily.

Victoria paid her no mind. She leaned closer to Lance and whispered in his ear, "For company."

Lance blushed for a moment. Then he frowned. "Well I don't have any money, so you can just find some other sucker." He lightly slapped Bryan's head to get him to stop drooling at her.

Victoria, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything from these people, flipped her hair again. "Oh that's too bad." She squeezed between Lance and Will. "Hey there, little boy," she said to Will.

Lance got angry. "Who do you think you are! Trying to steal people's money and then-"

The dark-haired woman waved him silent. "Relax, I'm just trying to have a conversation with the kid."

Will, feeling a bit intimidated by the female stranger, found the courage to speak up. "What's... what's your real reason for taking money?"

Victoria turned to Will. "...What?"

"I mean, why do you need money? I don't think you need it to buy luxurious things or to wallow in it like a queen."

Victoria's face fell. She was silent for a moment. "I-I can't tell you." She stood up. "Sorry I interrupted." She walked away slowly, thinking.

"Nice job, Will!" praised Bryan, beaming. "You told her off!"

Will blushed. "T-thanks." He watched Victoria disappear into the cabin, trying to find the real reason she would steal money.

Amy leaned back and sighed. "Yeah, she was a real pain wasn't she?"

Lance patted Will. "Good job, bud. It's the first time I've ever seen you do that."

Will said nothing, still thinking about the reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leet walked out of the cabin, and looked around for rich people to beg for mesos from. He spotted the captain of the ship and his face lit up. Captains usually did have good pay. He thought for a moment on how to ask. Suddenly, he had a brilliant plan! His mouth formed an evil grin, and he pulled out his Broken Sword.


	3. Separation

**Yay, 1 review! And from none other than, Kierany9! I'll try to make my chapters longer and I'll probably update once or twice a week.  
**

**And... I forgot the disclaimer for the last two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MapleStory, just this story and the OCs. x3**

* * *

Victoria leaned against the cabin wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed. _He can't possibly know, no one can! _If anyone were to know her dreadful secret, she would be ruined, not to mention her reputation, and she dearly treasured her reputation as Sexy Master Chief Bandit sighed and began to doze off when screams and a loud crash rang in her ears. She snapped her eyes open to see the other people in the cabin looking confused and dazed. Without thinking, she flew out the door.

At the very front of the ship, Leet held his Broken Sword at an angle that pointed towards the captain of the ship's neck. The pitiful beginners' weapon could barely cut through flesh, but it could still cause considerable damage. The captain, fearing that he might get stabbed, moved only his hands, which were steering the ship.

"4ll y0u p30pL3z b3tT3r g1V3 m3 y0Ur m3s0S b3F0r3 h3 g3Ts t3h sH4rP 3nD!" Leet shouted over the panicking passengers. Since nobody on the ship spoke L33T, no one could understand what he said.

Cherry, who was near the two, was too busy applying more lipstick to her face to notice anything.

"You're crazy dude!" someone shouted from the back of the ship. Leet stuck out his tongue and held the sharp end closer to the captain's neck.

"P-please," the captain stammered. "I-I'll give you anything, mesos, armor, weapons, scrolls, recipes, anything! Just stop!"

Leet brightened at the captain's bargain and unthinkingly lowered his weapon. He grinned foolishly and held out his left hand for the items.

Victoria, seeing an opportunity to take the noob down, flash jumped over the mobs of people, grabbed Leet by the arms, and flipped him over, causing him to drop his weapon.

"H3y! Th4T n0T f41R!" he shouted. He started thrashing and struggling to get free of Victoria's strong grasp.

"Shut up, kid!" Victoria hissed. She turned to the captain. "Do you have any ropes or anything to tie him up with?"

The captain nodded quickly and retrieved a long line of rope from a box next to the wheel and handed it to Victoria. "Thank you so much."

Victoria shook her head. "Don't mention it. I mean it." She tied the rope tightly around Leet, so he wouldn't be able to move. The noob flailed around until Victoria kicked him to stop.

"Y0u s3xY b1tCh! L3t m3 g0!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered from Victoria's bravery and skill from saving the ship from a noob. Well that sentence sounded wrong.

"Way to go, Victoria!" yelled Bryan.

"Nice job!" exclaimed Lance, clapping his hands.

"Hmph, I coulda done that," said Amy, crossing her arms and looking away.

Will was silent, and watched on with interest.

Suddenly, the boat rocked violently a large dark explosion destroyed the stern of the flying ship. Several people fell off the ship.

"Crimson Balrogs!" someone shouted as people started screaming and drawing out their weapons.

An ugly beast wearing a skull helmet flew past, but not before letting out a huge beam of darkness at the ship. The boat broke apart, piece by piece, passengers panicking and reaching for their friends and family. A few ranged attacks flew at the Crimson Balrogs, angering them. They roared and summoned a huge lightning bolt, before flying away into the distance.

* * *

Bryan cling to a piece of wood for dear life as he plummeted down towards the sea, screaming all the while, until he splashed into the water. He kept hold of the piece of the ship and he floated to the surface. Gasping for breath, he looked up to see a large cloud of smoke in the sky, with wood and people falling out of it. _Oh no, _he thought. Clinging to the piece of wood, he swam to the nearest island, worrying if anyone else would survive.

He coughed up seawater, and look up to observe his surroundings. He was on a deserted island, with a small jungle, few coconut palm trees, grass patches, and bushes. A few bits of debris from the ship lay scattered around the beach. Seagulls flew around in the sky, threatening to rain down white bits of matter on the outlaw-to-be.

"I hope everyone's alright," he said, looking up at the dark cloud in the sky.

Lance was flying towards an island and landed in the sand. Luckily, the sand was soft enough to absorb most of his momentum. He groaned and forced his eyes open. He saw the sky, a perfect blue, only to be blemished by an ugly black cloud in the middle.

"Hey man, you alright?" said a voice to his left.

"Yeah, I'm alright, nothing major," replied Lance. He picked himself up and saw that it was Bryan. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey. Damn, that was crazy! Stupid kid distracted us from the incoming Crog invasion. We could have taken them on!" Bryan sighed.

Lance was worried, about everyone on the ship, the ship itself, but he was most worried about Will. Where was he? Is he alone? Is he alive? Can he take care of himself?

"Hey, I think we can build a raft out of these stuff," said Bryan, picking the wooden scraps from the sand.

"Great, let's build us a raft to safety!"

* * *

Amy was screaming at the top of her lungs and she flew into the water. She opened her eyes to see a hook dangling in the water. She grabbed it and tried to keep herself from sinking when it pulled her to the surface. The next thing she knew, she was coughing up water on land. After she recovered from her coughing fit, she looked to her savior, which was a toy man. He had plastic black hair, and wore plastic blue overalls, with a red plastic shirt underneath. His brown shoes were, surprisingly, made of cow skin.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said. "I was fishing for some fish, but it looks like I fished myself a pretty lady instead!"

Amy blushed. "A-ah, thank you for saving me!"

The toy man chuckled. "Don't mention it. But since I can't eat you, I'll just toss you where you came from!"

Amy paled. "What?"

The toy man burst into laughter. "Hahaha! I wasn't gonna throw you back in the ocean! Now, here's a towel to dry yourself off, and make sure you don't get yourself in the ocean again! I'm not even gonna ask how you got in there anyway!"

"Thank you!" Amy accepted the towel and dried herself off. "Where are we right now?"

"Ludus Lake, ma'am, or specifically, the shores of Korean Folk Town. I came down from Ludibrium to catch some fish to feed my family."

"Oh, okay. Any way to get to El Nath from here?"

"Well uh, you gotta go up Eos Tower, actually here's 4 Rock Scrolls so you won't have to walk."

Amy gratefully accepted the rock scrolls.

"Then you gotta take the train ride back to Orbis, climb down Orbis Tower, go a few miles from there and you should hit El Nath!"

"Oh thank you so much! May I have your name?"

"Samuel Sherman, lil lady."

"Thank you again, Mr. Sherman, I'll repay you one day!" The red-head ranger kissed Samuel on the plastic cheeks before taking off.

"Take care, and good luck!" called the plastic fisherman.

Victoria and William landed on the soft snow of the El Nath region. Victoria got up and brushed the snow off her Dark Katte. She looked around the area to see pine trees and snow falling all around. "Damn," she said. "Lucky, I'm still alive."

She heard a groan from a few feet away and stopped when she saw the kid from back at the ship when it wasn't obliterated. "Hey kid, you alright?" she asked, crouching in the snow.

Will groaned again. "I-I guess." He started to cough violently, covering his mouth with his right hand. When he pulled it away, there was blood on it.

"Are you sure?" asked Victoria. She wasn't sure what to do in something like this. She was no healer or a chemist after all. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her right side. She clutched it with her hands in response, and looked to see that it was bleeding. "Oh shit..."

"W-what?" Will asked. He looked to see that Victoria was injured. "Ah! Are you hurt?" He moved closer to her to inspect the wound. It looked pretty serious. It was deep, and ran from her shoulder blade down to her hip. A lot of blood was flowing out of the wound.

"Ugh, damn it hurts!" She steadied herself with even breathing, and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, but to no avail.

"Here." Will moved her hands away from her injury and placed his own hands on it. "I'm not a professional healer, but this should be enough."

As Will poured his mana into the deep wound, Victoria felt immediate relief and a cooling sensation. As the bleeding stopped, she felt the wound started to close. She checked to see if there was any skin damage, but there was not even a scratch! He was no ordinary kid, he was a miracle worker!

"T-that should be good." Will collapsed and went unconscious from his own injury, high mana use, and exhaustion. It was probably too much for the young magician to handle.

"Oh crap!" Victoria was grateful that he was kind enough to heal her, and she had to carry him to a healer, or a hospital, or something before he would die from internal bleeding. There might be one in El Nath. She pulled out her own Mpad from goddess-knows-where and checked their location, which happened to be miles away from the snowy town. "Goddess damn..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far, keep reading and hoping that I update soon to find out what happens next!**

**By the way folks... I hope you can help improve my story-writing and the story myself by suggesting corrections or edits, by leaving a review or sending me a PM!  
**


	4. Sundaes, Moon Bunny, and Pedogrizzly

**A/N: Did I make that 1 chapter per week thing? -Looks at calendar- NOOOOOO! 1 day too late! I've failed you, readers... Anyway, I've rediscovered the joy in playing the Wii, abandoned my PSP, and then got writer's block during the middle of this chapter. Continue to enjoy the story, if you will!**

**Thanks to StormRaid, for giving me the motivation to fend off the writer's block for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MapleStory. If I did, I'd jam the servers with cookies.**

* * *

"I wish I had a hot fudge sundae," sighed Lance. "Like the ones Mom used to make for me and Will."

"Oh _don't _remind me," groaned Bryan, clutching his stomach. "I'll tell what I'm thinking; it's hot, colored like fudge, and shaped like a sundae..."

"Dude, if you need to go, go in the jungle, not where I am."

"Right." Bryan ran into the jungle to do his important "business".

Their raft was nearly complete; pieces of wood were pieced and tied together with jungle vine, and it had the mast made with the giant jungle leaves. It looked fine, it probably could hold the both of them until they got to dry land.

As Lance continued working, he could hear Bryan's screams coming from the jungle. '_What did he eat?' _he thought. He sighed and continued to tie the pieces together.

Bryan, however, wasn't screaming from the pain that should be coming from his backside, but from his left foot. "Damnit, stupid thorns..." A low growl sounded from the bushes to his right. "W-what? Who's there?" Bryan was scared that it might be a Maple Eater, or a Hogul, or worse, Pedogrizzly! He shuddered.

The bush started rustling, and Bryan started backing up, in case it WAS Pedogrizzly. He drew his new Abyss Shooter and pointed it at the shaking bush. "S-show yourself!"

A white blur jumped out from the bush and tackled Bryan, knocking the gun from his hand. Bryan was then hit by a yellow blunt object.

"Ow, stop!" He punched whatever was attacking him. The creature was knocked off and chattered angrily.

Bryan lifted his head to see that it was a Moon Bunny that attacked him. "Oh, thank goddess it wasn't Pedogrizzly. But..." He made a fist. "WHY'D YOU ATTACK ME YOU LITTLE ASSWIPE!"

The Moon Bunny cowered in fear of the pirate's rage. It dropped its Pounder that Moon Bunnies were always holding and started crying.

Bryan immediately felt sorry for the little creature. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry, don't cry." He knelt down to the Moon Bunny's height and pulled out a banana he found earlier. "Here, eat it. It's a banana."

The bunny sniffled and looked at the yellow fruit. It brightened and took the banana and started to peel it.

"There you go." Bryan smiled at the happy Moon Bunny. "Bye now." He started to walk away, but slipped on the banana peel the Moon Bunny tossed on the ground.

Meanwhile, a certain noob landed on the shores of Korean Folk Town, spraying sand everywhere. "Z0MGZ! D1d 4nYb0dY s33 m3 t4k3 d0wN tH0s3 cR0gS? I'M s0 pR0!"

Of course, nobody heard Leet shout his words of false triumph, except for Pedogrizzly, who was passing by to El Nath to train there. "Hey kid," he growled. "Shut up."

Leet looked to the source of the sound, and saw Pedogrizzly, wearing a white Gi and donning a yellow belt. He ran to the bear and held out his hands. "M3s0s pL0x!"

Pedogrizzly rubbed his chins. "In need of mesos, eh?" He smiled evilly and chuckled. "You can perform services for me, and I'll give you some mesos in return..." He grabbed Leet and carried him off somewhere dark.

"...M3s0s?"

"Finished!" declared Lance in triumph. He marveled at his latest project, a medium-sized raft with enough room to hold at least two people and a few extra things and a large jungle leaf mast. "Not bad, for a guy who almost failed arts and crafts." He looked at the jungle behind him. "Now where the hell is Bryan?"

Bryan stumbled out of the jungles, with a Moon Bunny hopping after him. "Stop! Stay back!" He took a step backwards and fell down in front of Lance.

"Heh, who's this little guy?" snickered Lance.

"I don't know, I gave him a banana and now he's trying to follow me!"

The Moon Bunny suddenly stopped and looked longingly into the distance behind the two adventurers.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Lance.

Bryan looked at where the Moon Bunny was staring. Faintly, he could see a very tall yellow building. Helios Tower. He nudged Lance. "Hey, it's Helios Tower. Korean Folk Town sits at the base of it. Maybe the Moon Bunny wants to go home."

Lance knelt down to the adorable little monster's level. "Is that right? You wanna go home, little guy?"

The Moon Bunny sniffed and nodded. It chattered something, and waved its Pounder like it was a paddle.

"Ah, lucky you found us then, we got a raft!" Lance held out his arms in front of the raft. "Good thing there was enough wood to carry the three of us."

The little critter chattered happily, and hopped on the raft.

Bryan laughed. "Looks like it's time to get going, then."

"Right then, off to Korean Folk Town!"

Bryan and Lance pushed the raft to sea, then hopped on to join the Moon Bunny, who offered them to make Moon Cakes for both of them (communicated by pantomiming).

Leet made his way to the Helios Tower, a bit bedraggled by what had happened between him and Pedogrizzly. "1'll n3v3r h3lP 4 p4sS1nG gR1zZlY c4rRy h1s b0x3s t0 4 m0v1nG tRuCk 3v3r 4g41n..." he muttered under his breath, passing Wiz the Librarian.

Wiz was about to ask the noob what foreign language he was speaking, then decided he would look it up in a book later. Adventurers were always so busy.

* * *

**A/N: Terribly sorry about the very short chapter. Ahem, -tunes voice to a narrator's- What's happening to the other three companions? Will they ever get back together? Who is Pedogrizzly and what are his mysterious intentions? Find out next time on Six Path Crossway!**


	5. Painful Nutshots

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry that I'm 2 weeks late in updating this story. You see, computers are like you and me. They get sick too. And when they get sick, they don't do very well in handling operations or tasks or stuff like that. And when they are sick, they can take a long time to recover, using the most advanced medicines and antibiotics. The point is, my computer got infected with a virus and it prevented me from finishing this chapter. But now I'm 40% better! So enjoy the chapter and be on your very merry way! (Phew, long A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the very popular MMORPG MapleStory, or any MMORPG for that matter.**

* * *

"Sure was nice of that guy to give me those rock scrolls," Amy said as she walked towards the Ludibrium Station. "I could probably take down The Shadester by tomorrow." She pulled out a folded-up piece of paper and unfolded it.

_The Shadester_

_Wanted for stealing six million mesos from the Kerning City Bank_

_Reward: Sixty-thousand mesos_

_Requirements: Must be at least Level 70_

"Ah, think of all the cute clothes I could buy!" She giggled. "Maybe I can also buy those guys some too... Oh my gosh, the others!" She had completely forgotten the people she met on the ship. "Oh no, I hope they're okay..." She hopped on the train to Orbis, thinking and worrying about the others. "It's not like me to forget such an important event. I wonder what they're saying about the incident." She took out her Mpad and switched to News.

_"A terrible tragedy happened in the skies today as the ship from Six Path Crossway to Orbis was attacked by a pair of Crimson Balrogs. The ship was blown to pieces before the adventurers on board could react. No survivors have been found yet and it is most likely they have fallen into the ocean or surrounding areas. The manager of the Orbis Transportation Station expresses his deep regret and sorrow for the fallen passengers and their family and friends."_

Amy sighed and turned off her Mpad. "A terrible tragedy indeed." She mulled over the thought of her friends being dead, then she brightened. "But there's still a chance they may still be alive! If they haven't drowned in the ocean or died in the impact, the others may meet up in El Nath! And if they're alive, that means I can contact them!"

She excitedly turned on her Mpad and tried to contact Bryan first. "Hello? Bryan, are you alive?"

There was some static and beeps before she heard, "Amy? Is that you? You're alive?"

The red-head gasped. "Yeah, it's me! Where are you right now?"

"I'm on the Helios tower elevator right now with Lance. Where are you?"

"You are! I'm on the Ludibrium train to Orbis right now! Can we meet up there?"

"Yeah, sure. See you in an hour then."

"Mmm, this moon cake is delicious," said Lance in the background.

"Hey don't hog it all," exclaimed Bryan. "Save some for the others when we find them!"

Amy and Bryan broke contact. So they _were _alive! She sighed in relief. "But what about Will?" She turned her Mpad on again and tried to contact the young magician. "Hello Will? Are you there?"

_Beep!_

Victoria, with Will riding piggyback unconsciously, whirled around. What was that noise?

_Beep!_

She realized that it was coming from Will's Mpad. She thought about seeing who it was, then she shook her head. "No time," she muttered. "I have to get him to safety!"

Amy sighed. No response from the little kid. "Ohh, I hope he's alright..."

"Arriving at Orbis," announced a voice from the speakers.

She looked up to see the Orbis station coming into view. "Right, gotta meet up with Bryan and Lance first."

The train stopped and the Ranger hopped off along with a few other passengers and sat down on a nearby stone bench. Thirty minutes later, she spotted the flying giant toy train coming into view. She could see two figures on board waving to her. She waved back in response. She ran up to the platforms where the passengers would get off.

"Hey!" she said as Bryan and Lance got off the train. "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

"Yeah, glad you are too!" said Bryan. "We had some Moon Bunny Cakes for you, but Lance ate them all, sorry."

Lance crossed his arms and looked down guiltily. "They were delicious..." he grumbled.

Amy smiled. "That's alright, I wasn't hungry anyway. I ate before you guys came here."

Bryan nodded. "Ah, okay then."

Lance looked up and unfolded his arms. "Have you heard from Will?"

Amy shook her head sadly. "No, I tried contacting him, all I got were some beeps..."

The Dragon Knight sighed. "Well if it was beeping, then at least we know he's alive."

Bryan looked back and forth between his two friends. "Hey, cheer up guys. He's alive, and probably taking good care of himself, wherever he is. Maybe someone's with him, and all we can do now is get to El Nath. We might meet him there."

The redheaded girl nodded. "Yeah, that's right. We can surely find Will there, maybe he's already there himself."

Lance perked up. "Yeah! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He pulled Bryan and Amy by their right and left arms respectively and ran towards the Orbis Tower, crashing into a few people and fairies along the way.

"H-hey!" Bryan cried. "You're gonna tear off my arm!"

"Yeah!" Amy tried releasing his grip on her arm.

Lance stopped, turned around, and dropped their arms. "Oh, sorry about that. I mean, Will's my best friend and all and I want to see him safe and all."

"Yeah, we know how that feels." Bryan was trying to regain feeling in his right arm.

"We all want to see our family and friends safe." Amy shook her left arm.

"Ah, so sorry guys," Lance said sheepishly. "I won't do it again." He looked ahead to see a familiar face. "Hey, isn't that-"

"M3s0s pL0x!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "It is."

Leet was bugging adventurers again for money. "Y U N0 G1V3 M3 M3S0S!" He saw the trio and ran up to them. "M3s0s pL0x!"

Amy gave him a death glare, to which the noob recoiled from. Then he gathered up the nerve to ask them for money again, in his foreign language. After receiving a painful nutshot from Amy, he fell down to the ground and cried in agony. He rolled around on the ground for a while. The trio ignored his screams of pain, walked past him, and entered the Orbis Tower.

Bryan, Lance, and Amy burst into laughter.

"Wow! You really got him there!" Bryan laughed.

"I'd better avoid you so I won't get one of those!" said Lance, chuckling.

"Yeah! Mess with me and you'll get one of Amy's famous; 'Death by Nutshot'!" Amy stopped and made a fist in the air. "That goes for you two boys too!" She smiled sweetly at them. The boys backed off a little.

They continued down the platforms, taking down any monsters that dared to attack them. The air grew colder as they descended the tower. They could see snow falling from the clouds from out the windows and down onto the icy grounds below.

"Brr! I wish I brought a jacket!" Amy shivered and tried to warm up her hands by rubbing them together.

Bryan looked to see Amy shivering from the cold. "Hey I can help you get warmer." He gave her a sly grin.

"Psh, I don't need your help!" Amy scowled and looked away.

Lance pounded his Dark Battle Lord armor. "Hah! I have heavy armor to keep me warm!"

"Yeah, warm enough to make you sweat like a pig."

"Hey, sweating is _manly_."

"Says you!"

Bryan stepped in between the two of them. "Guys, guys, let's discuss about manly sweating when we get out of this tower."

Amy and Lance agreed and nodded their heads. "Right!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fanfic! I'll try my best to update every 1-2 weeks, and I'll try to make the chapters longer from here on out!  
**


End file.
